The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass A Novelization
by SubNordicJamison
Summary: A novelization of a great Zelda game. Please note: I don't use any exact dialogue. Minor swearing and other content. Tetra was kidnapped the mysterious Ghost Ship and now it's Links job to save her. Problem is, He is in a new section of the Great Sea. He will have to rely on people he meets to save his friend. Everyone, read "The Wind Waker" by RosieG. This inspired me to write PH.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a far off land, there was a pirate. This pirate sailed the seas with her crew, accomplishing many tasks. One day, a big bird kidnapped her. Her pirate crew chased her and her kidnapper through the seas. The bird eventually dropped her atop a summit. On the summit, a boy, garbed in green, rescued her. The boy's sister was mistaken for the pirate girl and was kidnapped. With the help of the pirate and her crew, the boy found his sister and rescued her. The pirate was revealed later to be Princess Zelda. The princess was kidnapped by an evil man, named Ganondorf. Ganondorf attempted to use her power to grant a single wish, a wish that could destroy all of the kingdom of Hyrule and the land above it. The boy, named Link, saved the princess, and killed Ganondorf, saving all of Hyrule. The boy and the pirate girl continued to sail the seas after, looking for a new kingdom. _

Niko, a smallish pirate wearing a bandana over his head, put down the picture cards he liked to make. He told a story of a group of pirates who sailed the seas with a young boy clothed in green. Said boy, Link, lay on the deck of the ship, sleeping. Niko looked up the stairs as Tetra, the young pirate girl in the story, stormed down towards Link, bellowing for him to wake up.

"Wake up, Link! And you, Niko, are supposed to be looking for the Ghost Ship!" The girl stomped her foot, "Well, get up there," she said, indicating a tall crow's nest. Niko pouted slightly and climbed, hand over hand, up the ladder. Link stood up, yawning loudly and stretching. He squeezed his eyes shut and cracked his neck slightly. "I seriously don't know how a twelve year-old boy could sleep so much," Tetra commented.

He muttered "Shows what you know," under his breath. "Anyway, how do we know that the Ghost Ship is even near here?" Link asked.

"We don't, my guess is as good as yours. We still need to be ready to plunder it, though," Tetra, like any pirate, was convinced that on this "Ghost Ship" was treasure, and lots of it.

"Yeah, we want the treasure, don't we?" A large man called Gonzo, asked the boy. Gonzo was steering the ship, as that was his job. The boat continued to rock and the grogginess was making Link slightly off balance.

"Uh, hey, guys?" Niko called from the nest, his voice noticeably smaller. Link and Tetra looked up at him. He pointed towards the front of the ship. Tetra sprinted up the stairs to see, Link lazily jogging behind her. She climbed out to the pole, jutting out of the bow. Tetra saw a fog rolling in and almost squealed with glee. By most accounts, the fog was a sign of the Ghost Ship, and Link knew what came next.

"Treasure!" Tetra exclaimed. Link sighed and followed her back to the deck. "Gonzo, straight ahead, stay course! We'll be on top of it in a matter of minutes,"

In a matter of minutes, their ship was fully engulfed in fog. A gong sounded as a spooky looking ship came into view. Tetra yelled out at her crew, "Ghost Ship ahead!" Link's grogginess was fading away and being replaced with interest. He looked out at the ship and could immediately tell why people called it the Ghost Ship. Aside from being garnished and decorated with skulls, the ship itself was somewhat transparent, making it look ghostly. With the fog combined, it was actually kind of scary. As the pirate ship came to be parallel with the ghostly shape, Tetra climbed aboard.

"I'm going to go scope it out, it looks eerily empty," Tetra told her crew. She ran into the ship and silence greeted the rest. Link looked around at the pirates who had gathered. Gonzo, Niko, a nerdy one with glasses named Mako, and himself. He cracked his neck habitually. Suddenly, a scream was heard from within the the Ghost Ship, recognized as Tetra's voice. Any tiredness still in Link's body left immediately and he pulled his sword out of its scabbard on his back. The shield was then unstrapped and Link ran to the railing as the other ship started moving.

Link jumped. For a few seconds, all he felt was air. His hand grasped for the railings on the opposing ship. The ship had moved too far and Link struggled to grab anything. His hand slid down the ship, creating splinters in his hand. For a brief second, Link was able to grasp a piece of wood, jutting from the side of the ship. Soon, though, his hand slipped and he fell the remaining meters into the water. He passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, if your are reading this, that means you might actually like my story. YAY! Anyway, sorry these first few chapters are going to be a little rough - sorry. Umm, anyway, remember to review, any constructive critisism is helpful! Thank you for reading my first real fanfic!_**

_In a haze of black and purple smoke, a small figure appeared. The silhouette changed as if light reflected off it, changing into the body of Tetra. Tetra called out to Link and said, "Link, Save Me. Save me, Link," She then turned back into silhouette and Link lost sight of her._

Link awoke with a start. The world gave off a bright light. The grogginess came back to Link. A small orb floated up and down, seemingly urgent. The boy felt for his arms. He sat up, and after a loud yawn and a crack of the neck, he looked around.

"Thank the gods!" a voice said. Link looked around for a girl to place the voice. He noticed his sword and shield were gone and his possessions were washed away, leaving only his bag, laying by his side.

"Um. What?" He blubbered uselessly. He hadn't noticed any person on the beach. The floating ball of light bounced more rapidly.

"I'm the one talking," it said, "My name is Ciela, and I found you here!" Link stared at the ball, and realized that he was talking to a fairy. He also realized that he didn't know where the hell he was.

Link cleared his throat, "Where am I?"

"Mercay Island," the fairy replied, "Who are you?"

In a voice that Link made deeper, "I am the Hero of Winds,"

"Who?"

Link sighed and facepalmed and then remembered what happened to Tetra. He looked at the fairy, "I need your help. My friend, Tetra, was kidnapped by the Ghost Ship. I tried to rescue her but I fell into the ocean in the process," Link explained.

The fairy's expression darkened and in a low voice, "We need to see Oshus. Follow me," She started to float inland. Link stood up and sighed. Following her, he saw that she was leading him toward a small cottage. In place of a door, the doorway was cover with a curtain. She flew in and Link came behind her. Stood near the back wall, an incredibly old man, leaning on a conch shell cane.

The man looked up at Link, showing him a large red nose among bushy eyebrows and a full goatee. "And who might you be, young'en?" He asked. Link blinked.

Noticing his hesitation, Ciela answered for him, "His name is Link. His friend was kidnapped by the Ghost Ship!" The old man called Oshus stroked his beard.

"Hm. Very interesting," Oshus said slowly. Link shrugged and sighed. Oshus looked over Link and furrowed his brow curiously. "If you want to find the Ghost Ship, your going to need some way of travel. Maybe you should ask around in town. Maybe that captain, Linebeck will be willing to help you out," Link sighed.

Ciela piped up, "I'll come with you! I can help you find Linebeck," Link nodded and left. Ciela indicated to the east. "The bridge to town is just over there," Link squinted his eyes and saw a large man and what looked like a bridge in the distance. He began running toward said bridge. Before he took ten steps though, the ground shook violently and Link stumbled, covering his head. Ciela yelled, "Another earthquake!" The shaking stopped and Link regained balance, but not before another loud crack and snap sounded, and the bridge collapsed.

"DAMNIT!" The very large man shouted at the bridge. "NOT AGAIN!" He stomped toward Link in a rage. Taking a quick breath, and sounding very calm, he said, "The bridge is out. You'll have to find another way into town," He brushed past Link and the fairy, stomping his way to the beach.

"What do we do now, Captain Sparkles?" the boy looked at Ciela, incredulously.

"Let me think…" the fairy thought, "Oh, I know! There is another pathway to town! The one problem is that there are lots of monsters blocking the path," Her voice slowed with realization as her plan became less feasible.

"I'd be able to fight them if I had a sword," Link said.

Ciela smiled, "Now that, I can help you with. Oshus has a cave just next to his house. I know for a fact that he stores a sword in there!" Ciela floated back up the small hill toward Oshus' home and led Link just around it. In the cliff face was a small cave entrance and a few rocks. Link entered the cave and noticed a large slab of stone blocking the rest of the cave. Next to the slab was a sign and some chalk. Painted on the sign were the words, "Only the number of trees on the beach will open the door".

Link turned to Ciela, saying, "If we step out of the cave, we should be able to count them, right?"

Ciela floated up and down, as if nodding. Link walked back out and looked out at the beach. Silently counting in his head, he saw seven trees. He slid back into the cave wordlessly and scrawled "7" on the sign with chalk. The door slid into the ground noisily.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Another chapter for this book! Thats three in the last few days and that is probably not going to last. Also, I highly recommend that you download the soundtrack and listen to the appropriate songs for the right moments. A good link is:  download/11e4ezxkje08knk/Phantom+Hourglass+  To LittleZBot: First, thanks for being the first reviewer! Also, i respect your nitpicking about profanity and grammer. Unfortunately, i'm 15 and don't care to much about it, but i'll try to do my best. Anyway, i also plan to use very little by way of profanity anyway. Also, i'll try to add more details, starting with this chapter._**

**_To anyone else: This chapter is longer the others by a lot to make up for the first chapters. Enjoy and please review!_**

Chapter 3: Oshus' Sword

Link and Ciela advanced through the cave, emerging from a darkened hallway into a back room. The room was lit with only a few large torches and sitting on a pedestal in the back was fairly large chest. The boy slowly walked to the pedestal and unlatched the lock. The chest's lid squeaked open and revealed a short metal blade, about the size of Link's leg. The boy picked up out of the box. It felt natural in his hand because he used one during the entirety of his last adventure, when he had to save his sister, Aryll, and Tetra from the evil king. Se swung it a few times before a voice startled him from behind.

"I see you've found my old sword," The old man said, not unkindly. "Thought I heard my stone door opening," He looked from Link to Ciela and eyed the carefully, considering the boy's build and confidence with the weapon. Link wanted to say something, but his mouth dried up, preventing him from speaking.

Luckily, Ciela had his back and said, "Grandpa, the bridge is out! If we're going to find Linebeck and eventually save Link's friend, we need your sword to get past the monsters blocking the pathway to town," she finished, out of breath, like a child, saying a lot of words in a sentence.

Oshus studied Link intently, "Well. If you need it so much, looks like there's not much I can so to stop you. At least let me teach you how to use it,"

Link cleared his throat and said, "Uh, no need. You see-"

"Quiet," Oshus turned around and left the cave. Link saw no trouble in following. Ciela floated after the two. Link emerged out into sunlight again and realized that he had never told Ciela his name. He turned around as Ciela came forth from the cave.

"How is it that you know my name?" the boy looked the fairy in what appeared to be her eyes.

She looked around and coughed, "I'll explain later," She quickly floated into Oshus' abode. Link decided that was the best he could get now and followed her into the doorless shack. Oshus stood there, exactly like he was when Link met him. Oshus tapped his conch shell cane on the ground and proceeded to tell Link how to use the sword.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Link sighed heavily before starting on the alternate path to the town on Mercay It took a few minutes for Link to navigate his way through the zig-zag route. Dotted along the path were the jelly beings known to Link as ChuChus. These red ones were nothing new to Link and were dispatched quickly. Eventually, the path stopped, and was blocked by three trees. These were thick and caused Link to stop and take an hour to saw one of them down. As the tree fell loudly, Link couldn't resist yelling, "TIMBER!" before moving onward. The outside portion of the path ended and Link entered a cave.

Dimly lit by the outside sun and by small sconces hanging on the wall, the cave stretched on. Link made his way through the initial corridor and soon came to a part where it split into another hall. Just into the hall was a large wooden door. Link could distinguish a small lock on the door. The boy continued along the original corridor and eventually came to a small room with a chest. Walking to the chest, Link cracked his neck and kicked it open. He pulled a small key.

"Who the hell puts the door key really close to the door?" Link asked to no one. He shrugged and backtracked, Ciela right behind, back to the door. The key fit, and the door opened revealing a large room Four levers were located along the opposite wall and another locked door existed as well. The boy could hear a slight fluttering of wings, sounding like a few keese.

Ciela spoke up, "Hey, I remember Grandpa saying something about this room! Um, the four levers are supposed to be pulled in order and a key drops to the floor. If not, snakes enter the room," They looked around at the other walls, noticing a few stone blocks. They blocked entrance into two opposing rooms at the side of the cave's big room. "That's where our clues are!" Ciela excitedly piped up.

Link moved to the room to his left and pulled out the block. Immediately, a keese flew at him and the boy barely defended himself. Striking the keese with a vertical slash, it fell, cut in half by the sharp blade. Inside the small sub-room, a stone tablet stood, the words, "The first lever is the second from the left. The last is the second from the right." inscribed on it. Link ran out and pulled out the second lever from the left wall and ran to the other block. He pulled on the other one and was ready for another keese as it flew. Link dispatched it with the sword and stepped to the other tablet. "The third lever is the first from the right," the boy read aloud.

He ran back to the levers and used the process of elimination to pull the first from the left, the first from the right, and finally, the second on right. A jingle of metal hitting the ground sounded and Link picked up the key. He opened the locked door and walked into a small fork. Straight ahead of Link was another locked door. He could hear the scurrying of little feet. A large rat sprinted across from the left fork to the right fork and the boy caught a glimpse of a key on its back.

Link and Ciela made quick work of the rodent, killing it by cornering it. The key rattled in the door and they walked back outside. The town came into view. Link saw a large tent was set up on the southern end of the island, and a few other buildings. At the dock, there was a fairly large boat with a smoke stack and some kind wheels. He saw no sail and didn't know how the boat would be propelled. He shrugged and walked to to the man admiring the ship.

"Look at that!" the man talked to himself, "That is a beauty!" Link was confused. Needless to say, the man continued on with his drawl, "That could conquer the seas!" Link looked at Ciela, who shrugged. "If only I owned her!" _What? Seriously? _Link caught the man's attention.

"Do you know where I can find the captain of said ship?"

"I think that I heard that he was in the tavern,"

"Thank you," Link looked around for a second and saw the building.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day!" The man said. The boy walked toward the bar and entered through to door. He was immediately greeted.

"Oy! No kids in here!" the bartender said, while cleaning a glass.

Link replied hastily, "Oh, no matter! We're are just looking for a guy. Linebeck is his name,"

The bartender made a sound of realization. "That bloke was in here, yeah. Got real inebriated an' left, saying something about the Temple of The Ocean King,"

"Uh, great, thanks. Um. Where's this temple?" Link asked.

"North of the town, there's a pathway right to it. You can't miss it! Be careful though, recently, monsters have taken over the area. That sword should do you fine, though,"

"Thanks again!" Link called over his shoulder before leaving the establishment. He quickly turned north and noticed another pathway. He ran up through the path, and saw more ChuChus. Also, perched on a nearby treetop, was a crow, a bird that Link hadn't seen yet. After dispatching more Chus, he cautiously approached the tree and the bird swooped down. It slashed at him with its beak, creating a small cut along his arm. A lucky shot with his sword felled the enemy and he turned to the fairy. "Guess I know to avoid those!" he said.

They continued along the path, eventually walking along a cliffside. In a section of the cliff, there was a large crack. Link made a mental note to inspect that later. Slowly the grass turned to a stone-like surface and a couple of steps later, there was another earthquake. It shook the ground more violently than the last; Link stumbled and fell this time and had to roll to avoid a falling pillar.

"Another earthquake?" Link yelled.

When it settled down, Ciela said apologetically, "Yeah, we've gotten lots of those lately," Link harrumphed and they charged into the temple. They emerged in some kind of atrium and littered along the floor were skeletons. Link whistled a short 'wow' and continued walking through the atrium, to a stairwell in the back. Just before climbing down, the skeleton made a noise, similar to a, 'ahem'. Link turned to look and just above it's body, was a blue spirit apparition.

It spoke to Link, "Beware, this temple is cursed. Continue along this path, there is reward, but be warned: it will suck the life energy from your soul!" The apparition dissipated and the boy turned to Ciela, who shrugged. Link turned back to the stairs. He breathed and then ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Temple of The Ocean King

Link stepped down onto the floor. The ground that Link stood on was purple colored and shifting subtly.

"Hello?"  
Ciela shifted her attention to Link, "Did you just hear something?" Link looked around and saw a few blue pots. The boy walked forward a little.

"Hey!"

Ciela looked nervous, "Ok, I definitely heard something that time," Link nodded and advanced into a corridor just in front of him. He now noticed that about ten feet in front of him was an activated spike trap. Behind the two-foot spikes was a rather tall man, dressed in a blue coat. His hair grew in an unruly way and his face was unshaven. He waved his arms at the boy, bouncing slightly.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! Kid! I need some help. Looks like you came at the right time, too!" He yelled from behind the sharp spikes.

The boy looked skeptical. The tall man could've easily jumped over the spikes. "Why can't you do it yourself?" Link asked. The man looked worried.

"Well, you see, I would. But I twisted my ankle getting over here!" Link sighed and put his hand over his face. "C'mon kid! I'll bet there is a switch just over there!" He pointed to an area behind the spikes.

"Fine," Link said and he started running towards where the man pointed. The man shouted for Link to stop.

"Hey, wait! You have to be careful here. This temple can suck the life energy from your body!" Seeing Link's face, he quickly added, "Don't worry, it doesn't always suck away your life! You seem to be safe while standing on these weird, purple floors," Looking down, Link could now tell that the purple floor ended when the corridor started, the floor changing into a dirty brown color.

"So how do I not die?" Link asked.

The man responded, "If you move fast between these purple safe-zones, It won't kill you! Also, I would highly suggest breaking the blue pots you see, to heal yourself," Link looked around and saw little spots of purple dotted around the area. The walls were low so Link was able to see passed them. He ran out of his zone. Immediately, the effect of the temple wore on him. Link was barely able to bare the invisible weight that was placed on him. All over his body, it scratched and ached, and Link stumbled into the other safe zone, falling on his face. He still breathed heavily, although the weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He huffed. His body slightly itched and he shook. Spotting the next safe area, Link once again ran out of safety. He was prepared for the sensation but it still overtook him with ease. His lungs felt like they were being compressed and Link struggled for oxygen. He again stumbled into safety, the feeling leaving him once again.

This zone was larger, containing a large dark orb on a pedestal. Also, to the right of the orb was a locked door. The man yelled from his trap.

"I think that's the switch!"

Link looked at the orb, uncertainly, "Well, what am I supposed to do about it?!"

The man responded, "I don't know, hit it with your sword!"

Link sighed and struck the orb swiftly and oddly enough, it began to glow with a bright green color. Link heard the spikes retract into the floor. He turned to see the man sprint out of his trap toward the stairs going up. "FREEDOM!" he shouted.

Link again sighed and ran back toward the entrance, following the way he came. The feelings crashed down on him but Link was determined to talk to the man. Link had a sneaking suspicion that he was Linebeck. Link finally reached the initial "safe-zone" and saw the man breathing heavily.

"I think we're good now. Time to take a breather," He gasped out. Link cleared his throat and the man turned his attention to him. "Thanks kid, you arrived at a great time. Lucky for me, but luckier for you," Link didn't understand. "So, what's your name, kid?" The boy answered with his own name. "So, Link is your name. Kind of an odd name. Anyway, I am Linebeck, captain of the S.S. Linebeck. I'm sure you've heard of me," Linebeck's arrogance astounded Link, considering that about four minutes ago, he was screaming for help.

"So, why are you down here, kid?" Linebeck asked.

"I was looking for you," Link answered.

"Why were you looking for moi?" Linebeck said in a funny accent, indicating himself.

Link approached the captain, "I'm looking for the Ghost Ship,"

The captain threw his hands in the air, "WHAT?" He grabbed Link and lifted him slightly. "So, you wanna get your mitts on the treasure, huh?"

Ciela interrupted, "Treasure? Link is looking for his friend! She was taken by the Ghost Ship!"

"Ah. It's that annoying, chatty fairy from Oshus' place, huh," Linebeck stopped shaking Link around and dropped him to the floor. The boy got on his knees and retched in a corner. "Well, kid, I don't know where to find that mysterious ship, but rumor has it that the secreat to finding it is in this temple. I'd explore it myself, but I did sprain my ankle-"

Ciela once again interrupted, "Sprained your ankle? We just saw you running like a rabbit out of of there!" She indicated the trap.

Linebeck answered quickly, "Uh, no you didn't. That was an illusion. It still hurts," He began moaning and favoring his right foot. He continued talking to Link, "Anyway, I found this key. Maybe there's a door around here that it fits in," he stood Link up and gave him the key. Link, who had not completely recovered, held it up, like a triumphant drunk, and stumbled around a bit.

Once Link had recovered, he retraced his steps to the safe area that had a door. He tried the key and the lock slid off, the door opened. Link stepped into anther section of this temple floor. He spotted another two safe-zones, both blocked off by a set of rhythmically retracting spikes. The boy ran to the one closest to him, pausing at the spikes, waiting for his moment. The spikes fell into the floor and Link sprinted into the first safe-zone. He cracked a pot and felt instantly better, remembering the feeling from his time fighting the Evil King.

Another orb sat on a pedestal here and Link whacked at it, using his sword. The orb turned green. A different thing happened this time. Almost subtly, a chime sounded from withing the temple. The spikes blocking his way once again retracted, but didn't come up again. Link ran to the other side, passing the spikes and entering the other safe-zone. he quickly hit the other orb, and the chime stopped. A large stone slab in between the safe areas fell into the ground, revealing another, smaller room. Link entered and discovered a large chest, adorned with a gold lining and a pearly, white surface. Opening the chest revealed a map, similar to the sea chart that the King of Red Lions gave him. On it, written in script writing, was "Southwestern Sea". On the map itself was a collection of grey rocks, green spots, and a single patch of brown.

Link retraced steps out of the room and into the entrance hall of the temple. He then ran outside, following the pathway back to Mercay town.


End file.
